Save me from my hell
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry has created a living hell for himself not caring whether he lives or dies he is scared of the past and of the future when Draco finds him he takes Harry into his home and into his heart unwilling to let the boy suffer anymore Dedicated to Miss Lesle
1. I'll come to your rescue

After graduating from Hogwart's and defeated Lord Voldermort everyone had left him. Ron and Hermione were married with twins and never spoke to him any more. Harry knew not of the other's whom he had once befriended.  
  
He had bought a property in London away from other witches and wizards who seemed to glare at him wherever he went to make the point of making him feel unwelcome and unwanted.  
  
He made a habit of drinking himself stupid each night in a different bar, on this particular night he was feeling kind of lonely and was hoping to get fucked so he had chosen a gay bar.  
  
During the course of the evening he saw no one who took his fancy even though some tried hitting on him he always refused them. He gradually drunk enough, to not notice his surroundings or with whom he was conversing. By the time it was closing time he staggered out on to the street.  
  
His vision became hazy and he swayed slightly, he tried in vain to get his balance but feel unceremoniously to the floor hitting his head with a painful thud knocking him unconscious.

If an old school nemesis hadn't have been passing he would have died on that street corner, lying in a gutter. Draco who had always hidden his soft spot for the Gryffindor felt sorry for him and dissaperated them both to Malfoy manor which now belonged to him.Harry came round the following day to someone dapping a cool cloth on his forehead. He didn't recognize his surroundings, sending him into a panic. He did however have a throbbing headache, which meant he was still alive.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked as the person tending to him stopped dapping.  
  
"Malfoy manor, I would have taken you to your own place but I had no idea where that was." Then surveying the man lying in front of him said. "Hurt's like hell doesn't it."  
  
"Of course it fucking does." Harry growled trying to sit up and get away from Draco, but the blonde pushed him back down as Mrs Weasly had once done.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Harry so just lay still."  
  
"Why couldn't you have just let me die?" He asked finally giving up his struggle to get away from the other man.  
  
"I don't know, why do you want to die so much?" Harry was silent it was evident he had no response to that. "You've been cutting your self, why?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"I'm trying to help you, I'm not going to judge you by your actions, I saw you fight, with such courage and bravery, I also know that you consider yourself alone because your friends left you."  
  
"I don't want help and I prefer to be alone."  
  
"Your also stubborn, you can't apperate or disaperate on these premises, there is a potion being made by Godfather as we speak to cure your hangover, he will bring it up to you, I advise you not to try and run away as there is more security at Malfoy manor than even you can break through. I'll be back with your lunch later."  
  
"Bite me." Harry snapped crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the blonde who sighed and left the room.Draco had gone to speak to Severus Snape who was currently staying with him. It was in some ways a blessing to have his Godfather staying with him, as it got so lonely in the manor when it was just he. In some way's he longed for a family to love and protect in the manor he had grown up in. He had given up on this because he was gay but then he had discovered this potion in one of his father's old books.  
  
"How's the potion coming on?" He asked Snape who was brewing Harry's hangover cure.  
  
"As much as I do not wish to relive Potter of the pain he is suffering, it is ready, shall I take it to him or will you do the honours?"  
  
"You go, he's being a bit temperamental at the moment."  
  
"And here I thought you had a thing for Potter and wanted to see him as much as possible."  
  
"I do but as I said he is no mood for that sort of discussion, don't be to harsh on him if he snaps at you or shouts."  
  
"I will try, but make no promises."Back in his room Harry was sulking. Of all the people that could have found him, it had to be Malfoy. Not that he minded he kind of liked to be pampered by the Slytherin prince himself but there was no way he could ever feel the same way.  
  
When he finally heard footsteps Harry was sure it would be Draco, but when the door opened his heart sank, it was Snape.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped, once again fixing the man with an evil glare that could have matched Snape's any day.  
  
"Helping Potter, now drink this." Looking suspiciously at the older wizard he drank. His aching head immediately felt cool and clear, Harry visibly sighed in relief.  
  
He never usually brewed a potion to take away his headache as he was usually in no fit shape to do so. Every morning he was left to either sleep it off, or bare with the agonizing pain.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
"Mr Malfoy is currently supervising the preparation of lunch, I believe he wants you to stay for a while."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You figure it out, the house elves left some clothes for you, the bathroom is through there, surprise him."  
  
"Do you mean he...likes me?"  
  
Snape however pretended not to have heard and departed the room leaving a very confused Harry behind. He had thought Snape had been hinting that it would surprise Draco if he went down to lunch in a respectable fashion but what did that mean?Taking Snape's advice he crawled out of the warm covers of his bed and headed for the bathroom. The sight that met his eyes was amazing. The wall and floor tiles were marble, the sink was made of glass, the shower had been constructed using glass tiles, the fixtures and fittings were all silver, there was even bubble jet's fixed into the bath that could have fit two quite comfortably.After showering he did indeed find clothes that the house elves had left him. They were dress trousers made of the finest black cotton, an emerald green, button down shirt made of velvet. Harry could hardly believe the quality of his attire as he carefully put it on.Flattening his hair as best he could he felt the room he had been confined to. He found his way to the main hallway and was walking down the grand black marble staircase into the entrance hall when Draco appeared.  
  
His mouth opened in complete shock. "Harry?" He gasped in complete awe.  
  
"Hi." He said nervously, coming to a stop in front of the blond who it seemed was for once in his life lost for words.  
  
"Would you like to come through for some lunch?" Draco asked offering his arm to Harry as he regained his calm, emotionless exterior.  
  
"I'd love to."Snape was suspiciously absent from the dinning room that lunchtime. Conversation was minimal as the two had little to talk about and Draco was reluctant to bring up the many scars on the Gryffindor's arms.  
  
It was Harry who brought up the subject in the end. "I know you want to ask, so go ahead."  
  
"Alright, why did you cut yourself?"  
  
"To remind myself I was alive, after my friends abandoned me I felt so alone, I felt dead. To feel pain and to cry shows you're alive. It went from that to wanting to die and remove the pain for good."  
  
"Will you let me help you now?"  
  
"I think you already have." Their eyes met across the table, and in that one moment they felt completely content.When lunch was over Draco seemed reluctant to part with Harry. So much so he asked him to wander the grounds for a while. The Gryffindor agreed, with of course well hidden excitement.They walked by the large pond, through Narcissa's rose garden, up to the old oak tree that had a double swing attached to it. The two sat down and Draco began a fluid swinging motion.  
  
"I know you don't want to stay here but, would you like to stay a while longer, you don't know how empty the manor gets when your alone." They were facing the large home and Harry had to agree it looked slightly overwhelming.  
  
"Of course, I hate my flat, it's so small."  
  
"You know, if you wanted you could move in here, there is so much space we could go for weeks on end without meeting each other."  
  
"That's going a little to fast, I hardly know you, you basically saved my life that I didn't want anymore and I'm grateful for that but I need to sort myself out, you wouldn't want me to live with you at the moment."  
  
"I beg to differ." Draco said placing his hand over Harry's. The Gryffindor pulled away, the contact scaring him slightly, bringing up memories that he thought had long since been forgotten. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry, I have to go."Draco was bewildered, the one person he cared about was now running away, however before he had fled Draco had seen something in those emerald orb's, something that looked like fear.  
  
The blond made his way back to the manor slowly, he wanted to give Harry some space, but another part of him was crying out to find out what was wrong, what had frightened him so much.Harry meanwhile had escaped back to his room in tears. He had thought the memories that had returned to him were long done. That one simple touch had brought them back. Even though it had been years before it still haunted him.  
  
It was the other reason for cutting himself. The summer before graduation Voldermort had captured him, it had been a month before someone had managed to save him. Harry had never told any one what had happened to him, in a way he was to scared to relive it. Not even Dumbledore had got it out of the frail young boy.  
  
The after effects had been similar to the summer after he had witnessed the death of fellow Hogwart's student Cedric Diggory. He had relived it every night in his dreams.The sounds of crying brought Draco's attention to Harry's room, Cautiously he knocked but got no response. He turned the handle and entered. There sitting curled in a ball was Harry, blood trickling down his arms a knife in one hand.

* * *

End chapter. I'm evil aren't I? I have decided to post this story as some faults were found in my story To Turn Back Time; I am currently working on sorting them out with Miss Lesley's help. So while you wait here is another story to keep you occupied. Please don't forget to review otherwise I won't know you like this story and there will be nothing new to read. Baby Draco is a work in progress and there will be another chapter up shortly or so I hope. Thank you, I love you forever if you review. SS xxxxxxxxx 


	2. Memories of the past

Draco edged forward into Harry's room. Closer to the boy-who-wanted-to-die. His sobbing increased as the dagger was prised from his vice like grip.  
  
"Harry, listen to me, you're a good person, you deserve the life that was given to you, I need you to live, I couldn't survive if you weren't around, I...I love you." Draco confessed. Harry just gazed up at him with sad emerald orbs tears streaming down his cheeks. Draco reached a hand forward to wipe them away. "Don't be afraid." He whispered but as his hand came in contact with his cheek Harry cowered away, afraid of the touch.  
  
"No." The Gryffindor whimpered backing away further so he was in the corner. Now rocking back and forth scrapping at his skin with his long finger nails making fresh marks appear.  
  
The blood was seeping out of Harry's arm in dangerously large amounts now, his features seemed to be paler than Draco's own something he had never thought possible. "Harry listen to me, let me help you, but to do that I have to be near you, I have to touch you. Let me stop the bleeding."  
  
"I never goes away, the pain stay's with you for eternity, I have to bleed to make it go away." He sobbed hysterically.  
  
"It's not the only way, I can help you overcome the pain, you just have to trust me can you do that?"  
  
Severus Snape having heard the commotion had come to investigate. He entered the room just in time to witness Harry fainting into Draco's arms.  
  
Hurriedly placed Harry upon his bed and sealed the wounds as best he could with his knowledge of medical magic.  
  
"What's wrong with Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Fetch me a blood replenishing potion, he'll die other wise, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."  
  
"I suggest you look into his past, I ma not sure if you know but even before Hogwart's he did not have a decent life."  
  
"What do you think I should do, he won't tell me willingly."  
  
"I taught him occlumency, that is how I first discovered it, the incantation is Legilimens."  
  
Snape then swept out of the room to fetch the required potion, Draco watched him go taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens."  
  
Immediately Draco saw images he had never seen before, it was the most horrific think he had ever seen.  
  
The first image was of Harry as a very young boy, no older than five. He was cowering on the floor beneath a huge beefy mans towering figure. The man struck the boy once, twice, three times before picking him up by the hair and throwing him into what seemed to be a cupboard.  
  
The second image was of Harry cleaning the kitchen floor, a family eating a huge feast of a dinner but a few centimetres away. He looked hopefully up at them. A pig of a boy laughed as e stuffed an entire chicken leg into his mouth. The woman stood up and took something out of the refrigerator before throwing it upon the floor. The small Harry threw himself upon it and whatever it was he ate it.  
  
The third image showed Harry who couldn't have been much older than nine or ten lying in a small room no bigger than a cupboard it looked as though at least five bones were broken, his lip was split and he had black eye. The young boy was awake that much was clear even though he must have been in amazing amounts of pain he didn't make a sound.  
  
The fourth image was of Harry fighting the Dark Lord in the crypt where the philosophers stone was. Voldermort laughed at him, even when he showed immense power for an eleven-year-old boy, Draco could feel the bitterness, the anger and the pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
The fifth image was of Harry's second year, it was the Gryffindor talking to Tom Riddle as he died. Harry was told he was weak, useless and foolish. He was watching the youngest Weasly die yet he still had the courage to defeat Voldermort.  
  
The sixth image was not of Harry's third or fourth year as Draco had expected but of the criminal Sirius Black falling through the veil he had watched his mother walk through. He knew about it himself, he could sense Harry had the same lack of knowledge, he called out for the man desperate to save him. However it was useless no one ever returned from behind the veil.  
  
The seventh image Draco could barely look at, he saw Harry being taken from what seemed to be his home. He was fighting deatheaters bravely but they took him. Then finding the family that had tormented Harry in his younger years they killed them. Harry watched unable to help. His only relatives murdered in front of his eyes. Another three people dead because of him, Draco felt the guilt causing through him as if he were Harry.  
  
The eighth image showed Harry chained to a wall in what seemed to be a dungeon, one he himself had visited by his father's side, it was at Riddle manor. His clothes were torn and stained with unimaginable dirt and massive amounts of blood. A door creaked not far from them, the person who entered was Mcnair and his master Voldermort, Lusius was close behind the two, a look of uttermost delight upon his face. He heard the dark lord insist that the boy be unbound. Mcnair did as he was told and stood back. His own father then stepped forward and with the flick of his wand Harry's clothes were gone. Voldermort stepped forward. Draco knew what was about to happen and finally he understood everything.  
  
Someone roughly pulled him out of Harry's memories, it was his godfather, he had returned with the potion.  
  
"Mr Potter is in need of attention, make him drink this, I hope your invasion of his privacy helped your vendetta of love."  
  
"It has, more than you know Sev."  
  
The boy wasn't moving at all but you could just make out his shallow breathing but only if you paid him very close attention. Draco forced the foul potion down Harry's throat and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed watching and waiting in case he would wake.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I didn't make much time. I had actually planed on writing a lot more but now you have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. I think that gets my plea across. Thank you SS 


	3. Violation

Draco sat and watched all night and most of the morning also, he wanted to be there when Harry awoke, to if nothing else reassure him that everything was alright and he was safe.  
  
When the Gryffindor did finally recover a few hours after noon he was slightly more mentally stable than he had been the previous day. His emerald eyes flickered open, wincing from the sunlight and the pain raking though his body.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, concern obvious in his tone of voice.  
  
A cute blush now crept up his neck as the memories came flooding back to him in quick succession. "I'm so sorry, I..."  
  
"Harry, I want to help you, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me, something triggered something else in your head, I was so scared when I found you Harry, so many thing's raced through my mind, I meant what I said yesterday."  
  
"You said a lot of things yesterday Draco."  
  
"I love you Harry, I realise your hurting, and after what happened to you who wouldn't be, but to recover you need someone to talk to."  
  
"After what happened to me?"  
  
"I know about the rape Harry, what the Dark Lord did to you, I saw how strong you were."  
  
"How...I never told anyone, not even Dumbledore."  
  
"It was Sev's idea, I used Legilimens, I'm so sorry, I know it was wrong but I had to know what was wrong, I hated not knowing, having so scared to have some close to you, I realise I shouldn't have, can you forgive me?"  
  
"How could you, you should have respected the fact that if I wanted you to know I would have told you. I know you did it to help me but you never considered the fact that I never wanted your help, I was fine until I met you, I want to go home."  
  
"You were not fine Harry, when I found you, you were almost dead, if I hadn't cared enough to bring you here you would be dead, I only tried to help because weather you like it or not you need it and I'm the only person you have to give it t o you. I refuse point blank to take you home because I saw what you did to yourself last night, your not going any where until I am confident that you won't do it again."  
  
"Go fuck yourself Malfoy, you can't keep me here its kidnap, you are keeping me here against my will, I also have a very loud and high pitched scream, if you don't let me go I will use it."  
  
"Sorry Harry, I'm still not letting you go any where."  
  
Harry then opened his mouth and began to scream. Draco removed his wand from his pocket and said. "Silencio" Even though the Gryffindor's mouth was open no sound came out. Completely satisfied with the results he continued talking knowing full well Harry was properly more likely to hate him than love him by the end of this if he kept going like this. "Sorry Harry, really I am but it would give me a headache. I'm not trying to hurt you I love you, but if left to your own devices you tend to get yourself or others hurt."  
  
Harry lay back down, closed his eyes and turned away from the blonde who's heart sank with disappointment. The raven haired man knew his body language hurt Draco more than his words ever would. The Slytherin wanted nothing more than to curl up around him and hold him as Harry began to cry.  
  
Not knowing what to do or what to say any longer Draco left, he himself also close to tears. He had really betrayed Harry by violating his mind without conscious. It was wrong, it was immoral, it was Slytherin.  
  
As he walked the empty corridors of Malfoy manor he came across his godfather having an interesting conversation with a portrait of his great, great grandmother Katherine Malfoy who had also been part veela, something that fortunately hadn't been passed on to him.  
  
"Hey Sev." Draco said moodily. "I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"I will of course try but until I know of what you need assistance with."  
  
"Harry, he found out I used that spell, he wanted to leave."  
  
"Did you let him?"  
  
"Of course not, so he screamed that I had abducted him so I had to put a silencing spell on him now he's crying. Merlin I love him so much, I just want to make him happy."  
  
"I know, you see your great, great grandmother, she felt this way towards her mate, the one she was meant to be with for eternity."  
  
"But that was because she was a part veela, I'm not."  
  
"I know but her blood still flows through your veins as it did your father when he saw your mother, even though they never showed it. I believe this is the way your heart has chosen to tell you not to let him go."  
  
"I don't want to, I feel as if I'm holding on as tight as I can but he's struggling to be set free."  
  
"That's it, you're holding on to tightly, loosen your grip."  
  
"But if I do that he'll leave, I'll never see him again."  
  
"Then how about you reach him through his heart."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Think Draco, what has Harry always liked to do but properly hasn't done for years because he lives in a muggle inhabited area."  
  
"Quiditch."  
  
"Exactly, tomorrow when you have both had a chance to calm down take him flying."  
  
"Thank you." Draco said hugging his godfather firmly before running of to his own room to plan what to wear. 


	4. I want you to know

In some way he felt betrayed so by Draco's but he was somewhat glad he knew. He had sat alone in his room crying for three or more hours when Draco had left. He had of course looked for a knife or any sharp object's but found none. Draco was smarter than that.  
  
Nobody intruded upon him until the sun had set casting the world into darkness. He was standing by the window staring out into the pitch black when Snape entered his chambers.  
  
"Mr Malfoy would like you to come to dinner with him."  
  
"Tell 'Mr Malfoy' that he can go fuck himself."  
  
"Look Potter, Draco has taken you into his home and is trying to help you, I don't know whether you have noticed or not but when it comes to you my godson wears his heart on his sleeve."  
  
"I don't love; I'm not capable of it any more." Harry insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Every one loves Potter, even the Dark Lord did once."  
  
"Don't talk to me about him." Harry spat hatred obvious in those six simple words.  
  
"I do apologise, I will tell Draco you will be down momentarily."  
  
"If you did you'd be lying."  
  
"Then I will send him up to you, I will not see him suffer on your account."  
  
"After what he did today do you really think I'd want to love him, hardly, as soon as I can I'm leaving, and I don't need the added pain of love."  
  
"You forget, the best thing in this world is to love and be loved in return."  
  
"Just leave me alone, I don't want to see him."  
  
Snape nodded curtly and left. Harry magically sealed the door so no magic could break it down and then went back to his staring. A part of him wanted to be held and comforted but the other wanted to be left alone to brood.  
  
Downstairs Draco sat and ate in the dining room alone as Snape had business to attend to that evening away from Malfoy manor. He had written Harry a letter to be given him by house elf as he had tried to get through the door but it was impossible.  
  
He absolutely hated eating alone, he felt so much like...his father. He had hated him and never wanted to be like him. Narcissa had been terrified of him, he wanted to be loved not feared, he wanted Harry's love. He just wasn't sure how to go about getting it. Sure he had the quiditch idea but he wasn't sure that was enough. Then a thought suddenly struck him, abandoning his dinner he went of to the kitchens.  
  
Harry was slightly shocked when a nervous house elf appeared in his room holding a red envelope with Draco's writing on it. He hastily took and dismissed the stuttering elf. Running his finger under the seal he opened it , took out the letter and read the contents.  
  
Harry I know I've been a bit of an idiot, I've done thing's that you should hate me for and there for would not blame you if you screwed this up and threw it away. Any way I have written to apologise and to invite you to my quiditch pitch tomorrow as I know it is a passion of yours, however this letter is mainly to apologise. I hope you can forgive my idiocy as until you do I can not. If you want to see me before hand my room is four doors down from yours. Not that you'll ever want to see me again after what I did. Once again I am very, very, sorry. Yours forever  
Draco Malfoy. xxx  
  
Harry could have hugged the parchment in his hand at that moment. He read it at least five times over each time noticing the three kisses at the bottom.  
  
By this time it was very late, past midnight. Looking at the clock on his bedside table it read one thirty in the morning.  
  
Reversing all the various charms and spells placed upon the door Harry crept down the corridor. He pressed his ear to the door he had been told was Draco's and listened.  
  
Inside he heard soft even breathing meaning Draco was asleep. He opened the door slowly and quietly before tiptoeing inside and shutting the door with a soft click. The blonde didn't even stir.  
  
The Slytherin was occupying the left side of the bed so Harry went and lay down on the right side draping an arm around across Draco's middle and cuddling close.  
  
When Draco awoke next morning it was to the sensation of having a warm body curled up beside him. Startled he turned around gently so not to wake the person next to him. The sight that met his eyes could have made him jump out of bed shouting and screaming for joy. There lying next to him was Harry Potter. It wasn't long before emerald like eyes flickered open and fixed on him.  
  
"Morning gorgeous." Draco purred and he actually saw Harry smile.  
  
"Hey Draco, I erm, got your letter, thank you."  
  
"No problem, I'm glad you liked it, so would you like to go to the quiditch pitch today?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Harry said immediately, Draco immediately thanked Sev in his head for giving him the idea. "I'm sorry about not coming down to dinner and locking myself into my room."  
  
"It's alright, I deserved it, I just wanted you to realise that your not alone, that I'm going to be there for you always."  
  
"Thank you, I...if you want o that is...you can...err...kiss me." Harry said nervously.  
  
Draco leant forward and pressed his lips to Harry's but withdrew quickly. "are you alright?"  
  
"He never kissed me Draco, he just touched me a lot and...well...you know, you can kiss me."  
  
Draco leant forward again and kissed him again. This time for longer, it felt so right. "We'd better get dressed, breakfast will be served soon."  
  
"That's the other thing, I don't have any more clothes."  
  
"You can borrow some more of mine." Draco said hopping out of bed and stretching. As he was only in his boxers this gave Harry a magnificent view.

* * *

I said red envelope because its Tom Felton's favourite. Check his website if you don't believe me. Any way heres another chapter for you after all you lovely people sent me reviews. So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review this. Thank you SS. 


	5. Quiditch Flowers and Bracelets

Dressed in jeans and t-shirts Harry and Draco descended down to the quiditch pitch, it wasn't as large as the one at Hogwarts but it was very impressive.  
  
Harry got on the broom being offered to him almost at once and took off. Draco hadn't seen him that happy in a very long time. Draco soon joined him after letting out the snitch for them to try and catch.  
  
They flew after it, dodging obstacles as they went; it took them back to their childhood at Hogwarts and their rivalry. It had seemed so important and necessary at the time now it seemed like a petty squabble between them.  
  
Draco stopped to marvel at his Harry flying, he was perfection, everything that had happened between them during the time the Gryffindor had been at Malfoy Manor was gone, a distant memory, today was perfect.  
  
In the moment Draco had stopped to stare and marvel Harry had caught the snitch and was flying toward him holding it tightly in his clenched fist.  
  
"I beat you." He mocked.  
  
"Only because you distracted me."  
  
"And how did I do that?"  
  
"By giving me the most perfect view of your arse."  
  
"And was that your excuse when we played each other at school as well?"  
  
"It's always been my excuse."  
  
Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips, their foreheads touching. The moments they shared always seemed to be so loving, yet they had minimal sexual contact. Draco couldn't have asked for a better relationship.  
  
"Can we go get some lunch then?"  
  
"Sure but we're not going anywhere, the house elves will bring it to us, I believe they will be setting it up by the river that runs through the grounds."  
  
"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."  
  
"No I didn't but I'm glad I did, you're worth it you know."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, you should be loved Harry, you're a special person, and I'm lucky to be the one who loves you."  
  
The couple by this time had gently drifted down to the ground and were now dismounting brooms.  
  
"I don't understand why you love me."  
  
"Because you're beautiful, smart, loving, have the most wonderful eyes, your pink lips, and your kind, delicate but strong, determined, stubborn; would you like me to continue?"  
  
"No, no, your alright." Harry said quickly trying to hide the fact he was blushing like a school girl. "If we're being completely honest, I've never been loved before."  
  
"Then I am honoured to be the first person to have loved you."  
  
They walked up to where Draco had arranged a picnic for them hand in hand. They sat down on the plush cream blanket admiring the lovely spread that the house elves had provided.  
  
They talked about various topics, there were odd pauses in conversation when nobody knew hat to say but the afternoon soon past and the sun was beginning to set. Draco watched its progress, as did Harry, each admiring the beauty and the vibrant colours.  
  
As the night took over from day a cool breeze blew lightly over them making both shiver. Draco offered his hand for Harry to get up, they left the left over food and blanket, the house elves would clear that up later.  
  
Heading back toward the manor in silence, just existing together. It was a new experience for both. Harry had never fully understood what it meant to be loved whereas Draco had never been in a relationship where his partner had not just wanted sex from him. They were both enjoying the change; it would seem that they were what each other needed.  
  
Draco lead Harry to one of the seven living rooms, the fire had already been lit and it gave the room a cosy feel to it. They sat down on the black leather sofa, Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder. The blonde placed his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders with great care so not to startle him.  
  
The silence was golden between them, no words needed to be spoken, it was...perfect and it wasn't broken until Harry announced that he was tired and wanted to go up to bed. Draco then insisted on escorting him their safely, even though they knew there were no dangers to speak of.  
  
Draco opened the door for his boyfriend and Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sight that met his eyes. Draco had taken the trouble, or got a house elf to do it for him, the latter more likely, to decorate Harry's room. There were flowers of all kinds every where. Roses, daffodils, daisy's, lily's, pansy's and all varied in colour and size. There were sprig's of lavender every where giving the room a pleasing odour. Harry turned to face Draco, a joyous glint in his eye.  
  
"Thank you." He said, the tone of his voice a mixture of so many emotions he couldn't tell what was mixed in with them but it was obvious he was ecstatic with happiness.  
  
"I also have a gift for you, I know I shouldn't have but it isn't much."  
  
"Oh Draco, thank you so much."  
  
The blonde brought out a jewellery box and opened it for Harry to pear inside. The velvet lined box contained a silver identity bracelet with the initials H and D entwined together.  
  
Harry bit his lip lightly as he admired the beauty of it. "I can't accept this, it's too lovely."  
  
"Harry don't be silly, as soon as I saw it I knew you'd like it, consider it an early birthday present." 


	6. Disastrous day out

It was the best Harry had felt in a very long time. He couldn't remember feeling anything as pleasant as this since before Ron and Hermione had left him.  
  
He and Draco were planning to go off to Diagon Alley, Harry was in dire need of clothes, as much as he like Draco's clothes it seemed ridiculous that he didn't have anything nice to wear that was his own and Draco just wanted to spend money on him.  
  
They both dressed in black jeans that clung to their hips, white shirts and matching black cloaks, made of velvet and lined in silver with a silver clasp. They looked magnificent together, Draco let his hair fall in curtains into his eyes on Harry's request and the Gryffindor, whose hair had grown a little way past his shoulders, had drawn it back in a messy pony tail.  
  
After walking clear of Malfoy owned land they were able to apperate to London. As usual the alley was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages. It had been so long since either had been in the company of other magic folk apart from each other.  
  
Draco stopped first in the book shop and got lost in various potion texts, this left Harry to wander around, his eyes scanning the dusty shelves packed with dustier volumes. In one particular section of the shop he found a small child with brown messy hair trying to reach a book on a shelf just out of her reach.  
  
Harry picked it up and handed it to the boy.  
  
"Thank you Sir." He said in a voice that was vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The boy was staring at him, this was annoying Harry slightly, he absolutely loathed being stared at. He had to fight down the urge to start yelling at the child but he decided that was the best move.  
  
A moment later, someone Harry assumed to be his mother bustled over. "There you are Timothy, stop wandering off, were you disturbing this gentleman?"  
  
Then it hit him, he did know that woman, it was Hermione. She looked up and gasped at who her son had been conversing with. She stood in front of him protectively and called out for her husband...Ron. The red head soon came over and began to glare evilly at his old friend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron spat hatefully.  
  
"The same thing you are, shopping I presume."  
  
"I heard you were dead, shame your not."  
  
"Why do insist upon fighting me, I can't even remember why you left...oh that's right you said I was disgusting and what I did was sick...I'm gay Ron, not a child molester."  
  
"Same thing, stay away from my family."  
  
Draco who had seen the family gather had assumed the worse and had gone around the back to help his boyfriend. Standing behind him, the blond wrapped his arms around the other man placing his head on Harry's shoulder, making him wince slightly.  
  
The Weasly's just stared as if they had both gone insane. It seemed that for once in their lives both Ron and Hermione were lost for words. They quickly ushered their three children away, this left Harry very upset and Draco to comfort him as best he could.  
  
"I don't understand why they hate me so much, I don't see anything wrong with being gay, its not a crime, why do my friends have to despise me for what I am?"  
  
"I don't know, the magical community generally except same sex couples more readily than muggles, have you ever thought that maybe it's me?"  
  
"But they hated me before we got together, I don't understand it, I always thought Hermione was smart, I have to say I half expected this off of Ron."  
  
"How about we forget about them and we go get ice cream."  
  
"I'm not a six year old Draco, but...I will any way."  
  
"Ok then, so what do you want?"  
  
The couple headed off towards the ice cream shop discussing various ice cream flavours their encounter with the Weasly's a horrid distant memory. It wasn't long before it was pushed out of their minds for good. The sun was blazing down upon them as they ordered two ice-cream, chocolate Sundays and sat outside eating them.  
  
Harry failed to notice that another of his old friends, Seamus, was working in Florean and Fortescue's, after he was turned down to work any where in the Ministry on Magic.  
  
It wasn't until Draco had excused himself to go to the bathroom did he make his presence known, and it wasn't in a nice way either. He came over and took away both half full ice-cream containers.  
  
"Hey." Protested Harry. "We're not finished."  
  
"You are know Potter, get out, you're not wanted her."  
  
"I don't have an infectious disease, I'm gay, you can't catch it, it's a way of life, my way of life, for fuck sake, I saved you from Voldermort and now I can't even be who I want to be." He almost yelled, he couldn't take this any longer, he had forgotten how hateful they could be.  
  
Seamus withdrew his wand from his work robes. "If you don't leave and stop disturbing the customers I will hex you."  
  
Draco at this point had emerged from the toilet and rushed to the defence of his boyfriend. "Back off Finnegan." He hissed taking out his own wand. "Harry's with me."  
  
"Then I want you both out, no gay's allowed, bosses orders I'm afraid."  
  
"Fuck you then, come on Draco."  
  
Giving up on having a pleasant day out they decided to apperate back to Malfoy Manor before they met any other old school friends that didn't want to be friendly any more.  
  
They trudged up the path wearily, Harry trying to withhold his tears, he didn't want to seem weak. However Draco seemed to feel Harry's troubles and wrap and arm around his waist, stopping all movement.  
  
"I'm sorry for taking you out today, you tried to tell me this would happen and I didn't listen, can you forgive me?"  
  
Harry thought for a second, a serious look on his face, for a second Draco thought Harry was about to say no, then he smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. He parted his lips nervously, allowing Draco to explore, even though it was slightly hesitantly.  
  
It was Harry who pulled back first, Draco stared worriedly at him in case he had gone to far but the Gryffindor wasn't looking at him, he was watching the gates to Malfoy Manor, they were slowly opening and a car was driving up the patch.  
  
The Slytherin looked as puzzled as Harry did, the immediately ran hand in hand up to the house, they had been under constant attack today and weren't prepared for any more, they desired to hide away in their home and never reappear.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me long enough to write. I wasn't actually going to have them going out of Malfoy Manor but a couple of people thought it would be an interesting touch so for those people here you go. Please, please, please review. Thank you SS 


	7. memories from the past and love in the p...

The car pulled up by the front door which had been firmly shut by Draco. When the bell sounded through out the house, an elf came to answer and the two men watched from upstairs out of site.  
  
They couldn't see the whole of the person on the doorstep but they were dressed all in black. Their face was hidden. Both Harry and Draco were horrified when the house elf stepped aside letting them inside.  
  
They heard the elf squeak "I'll fetch Master Draco" before he rushed off in the wrong direction.  
  
Not wishing to be disturbed they went back to Draco's room. It was a few moments before an elf showed up. It was one of the dumber elves his mother had employed out of pity.  
  
"Master Draco, a Mr Dumbledore is here to see you sir."  
  
Draco stopped, Harry just blinked, what was Dumbledore doing here? The blonde made a move to go and see him but Harry out an arm around his wrist before he could leave the room.  
  
"If he's looking for me I'm not here, if it's anything about me, you don't know." It seemed as if Harry was scared of meeting him.  
  
"Alright, I will be back soon, wait here for me."  
  
Draco checked his flawless appearance in the mirror before going down the grand marble stairs into the entrance hall.  
  
"Headmaster." Draco greeted, wondering why on earth he was here.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I have been in search of Harry Potter, he was seen by a number of people today in Dagon Alley in your company, do you know of his whereabouts?"  
  
"I'm sorry professor but we parted company shortly after, I have no idea where he went, now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."  
  
"Do not lie to me, I know full well that he is here, he has been for sometime, we tracked down his apartment but he was gone, he's here and I will not leave until I see that he is alive and well."  
  
"I have no idea how you can to believe that he is residing here but I can assume you that we parted company today, he has been staying here I admit to that but he is no longer here, now either leave my property or explain why you are searching for him, maybe I can help."  
  
"He disappeared from the wizarding world, he felt that nobody wanted him there anymore, he'd served his purpose, many believe this is so but I care for him to much, he is the only family I have left, I don't care who he is or what he's become I just want to see him." Dumbledore paused. "He's here, I can sense him, take me to him. NOW"  
  
"Listen Granddad, he's not here and even if he was, have you ever considered the fact that maybe just maybe he doesn't want to see you."  
  
"You love him, I can feel it, you have affection for him. This means that you will either go to him or he will come to you, that is of course if he isn't already here, all I want is a few minutes alone with him and then I'll be gone."  
  
"I told you, he doesn't want to see you, leave him alone, I understand that you want your saviour safe in case he's needed again and I can assure you he's alright, now get the fuck out of my house before I have to throw you out."  
  
"I will leave but I'm not going anywhere until I see him, I will wait at the gates when he feels ready too talk I am ready."  
  
As Albus was about to leave Harry appeared up the top of the stairs, he had obliviously been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To take you back to Hogwarts where you belong, the teaching post of Defence against the dark arts is yours; I just want you safe and away from any possible danger or...threats." He glanced side wards towards Draco who glared at the old man.  
  
"Draco isn't a threat, you told him yourself, he loves me and...I...I love him in return."  
  
"It won't last, you are foolish to try, come with me now and be spared the heartache that will come if you stay."  
  
"You made sure I had never felt love, at the Dursley's and then you took away my friends after the battle, you were the only one who knew my sexual preference, I looked at you as a father and you destroyed my life. And now you're trying to take me away from my one chance to be happy, I never told you what happened when I was kidnapped by deatheaters because I thought you'd think less of me, when Draco found out he wanted to look after and care for me, perhaps if I'd told you, everything would be different. I'm not leaving Draco, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead, he saved me in so many ways, I'm not leaving him."  
  
"What did happen?" Dumbledore asked, he was slightly in shock from Harry's sudden appearance.  
  
Harry felt his knees buckle and tears well in his eyes as he remembered the pain, Draco wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. "Leave, he'll contact you if and when he wants to talk to you again, he's made it clear he's not coming with you."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"LEAVE." Draco bellowed scaring everyone in the room, he had obviously inherited his fathers short temper.  
  
Dumbledore reluctantly left the manor, he had been so close to discovering the truth to that time he had been kidnapped, it must have been horrific for the memories to cause him that much pain.  
  
Draco picked Harry up and carried him to his room, laying him down on his bed.  
  
"Stay with me." Harry pleaded looking up at Draco with sad emerald eyes. It made the blondes heart melt.  
  
"Alright my love, don't worry I'm here."  
  
The Slytherin lay down next to his Gryffindor cuddling him close. He held Harry late into the night, he cried silently to himself, the memories move vivid than they had ever been.

* * *

Ok there's another chapter done. I'm going away for a week now so I won't be able to update for a while. Just send me lots of lovely reviews and I'll be happy. If you're lucky while I'm away I may even think up another story. See you soon. SS xxxxxxxx 


End file.
